Say Yes
by LoveMeSomeJAM
Summary: The final installment of the "Stealing Cinderella" trilogy. Lots and lots of JAM fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The final installment of the "Stealing Cinderella" trilogy. I think you all know where this one is going. I was going to make this another one-shot but the ideas just kept flowing so I had to break it down into chapters. I have a couple more chapters already written but I'm holding them for ransom until I get some reviews to let me know what you think about it. Any ideas, feedback or anything is appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Jim thought he had been nervous before. Scratch that, he had been_terrified_ before. But never anything like this.

He could remember his first sales call. He had rehearsed the sales speech in his head a million times. Any question that was asked, he could easily field an answer for. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Yet, those butterflies in his stomach would not settle down. It was bad enough that Jim had nearly lost his lunch before riding the elevator up to the future client's office. That had been bad.

Worse still, was that night in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot. That night that had almost ruined everything. The night he had learned what a broken heart felt like. Those darn butterflies had come back with a vengeance. They fluttered viciously in his stomach until those five words spilled out of his mouth before he could even think… _"I'm in love with you". _And then the two simple words that would send his world crashing down around him…"_I can't." _In that moment, Jim felt all the butterflies stop dead in their tracks and fall down into the pit of his stomach. That night, as he walked toward his car, he was sure he would never feel those butterflies again. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd never feel _anything _ever again. The source of every emotion he had ever known had taken his heart and ripped it into hundreds of tiny pieces. That night, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had to leave. A new job and a new life awaited him in Stamford. Life has a way of surprising you though. In less than six months, the Stamford branch was being shut down and Jim was sent back to Scranton, still trying to mend the heart that had been broken on that fateful night.

Since then, life had been progressively working in Jim's favor. He had spent the last five years trying desperately to reach the one thing he wanted more than anything. The one thing that always seemed to dance right at the end of his fingertips, just out of his grasp. When he took one step forward, she would fall two steps back and vice versa. Finally, they had gotten it right. They had both taken the pivotal steps at the right time. The memory of that day brought a smile to his face every time he recalled it.

"_Are you free for dinner tonight?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok, then it's a date!"_

She had finally said yes! After hearing words like "I can't" and "we're friends" so many times, that one word meant more to him than any other word he had ever heard in his life. Today, he was counting on that one word to pull him through yet again.

Jim checked his watch for about the billionth time that day. He groaned in frustration when he realized he still had three hours before he was scheduled to pick up Pam for their date that evening. Whipping out his cell phone, he scrolled through the names until he found the one he needed. Jim pressed the send button on his phone and waited to hear the voice on the other end.

"_Hello?"_he heard his friend Dave answer on the fourth ring.

"Hey man! It's Jim!"

"_Jim, I swear if you call me one more time today I am dropping out of this agreement!"_

"I'm sorry! I just want to make 100 percent sure that everything is perfect for tonight!"

"_Everything is fine. Except maybe my sanity considering you've called me five times today! But everything I'm going to need is already in the car. I even threw in some extra stuff in case I needed it. I also put gas in the car last night so I wouldn't have to stop on my way and be late. Does that put your mind at ease?"_

"You're a good man! So I'll see you at eight?"

"_I thought you said seven?"_

"I did! That was a test. And you passed with flying colors. So I'll see you at 7:00."

"_Later man!"_

Jim smiled as he hung up the phone. There was no way this could go wrong!

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Questions, comments, critiques? Leave me some! Love ya!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this one's so short but I promise all the good stuff is coming up soon! I just needed something to lead into the evening. So basically, I'm holding the good stuff for ransom. I'll let the lack of reviews on the first chapter slide since there wasn't much content there, just kind of an intro. Give me some feedback folks! I already have the rest written but if you have any suggestions or ideas, I can always change the ending. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

At 4:20, Jim was at the door of an apartment that had become as familiar as his own. In his hand, he clutched a bouquet of yellow roses, Pam's favorite. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"You're early!" he heard a voice call from the other side of the door. "Do you have your key on you?"

"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping I'd get the dramatic effect of you opening the door, looking absolutely fabulous and leaving me stumbling all over myself," Jim teased her.

"Well, if you want fabulous, you'll have to wait at least 10 more minutes! So, I recommend you let yourself in where you can wait somewhere comfortable!" Pam called back.

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring, his hand brushing against the object he had tucked in there right before he had left his own apartment. Struggling to steady his nervous hand, he unlocked the door. _"Cool it Halpert! You've got a long night ahead of you!" _he thought to himself, slipping inside the door and taking a seat on her couch.

A little less than ten minutes later, a voice jolted him out of the daydreams he had been enjoying. "I'm ready!" she called from around the corner in her teasing, sing-song voice.

"Alright! Well, don't keep me in suspense!" Jim hoped his voice sounded steadier than he felt.

Pam swept dramatically around the corner of the hallway as Jim gazed at her in awe. She had done her hair the way he loved it. Her long loose curls hung freely over her shoulders and down her back. The front pieces of hair that he knew she hated, because they always fell in her face, were pinned back, just behind her ear. She wore a navy v-neck halter dress that fell to just above her knees and a pair of high-heeled silver sandals that he knew she would be complaining about before the end of the night. She had kept her jewelry simple, wearing a pair of diamond earrings that her mother had given to her for her 18th birthday and a silver charm bracelet that Jim had bought her for their six month anniversary.

"You…look…amazing!" Jim managed to stutter out, wanting to freeze the image of her on this night in his memory forever. Suddenly, he remembered the roses in his hand. "These are for you," he said, crossing the small space to hand them over to her.

"Thank you!" Pam took the flowers to the kitchen to put them in a vase before returning to the living room. "And you're looking pretty darn amazing yourself there, Halpert!" She smiled up at him, standing up on tiptoe to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely! You're chariot awaits m'lady." Jim led Pam toward his car, his hand resting comfortably on the small of her back. He opened the car door for her and held her hand as she took her seat on the passenger's side. He lingered for a bit after closing the door, just staring at the beauty that sat there in front of him. _"How did I get so lucky?"_ he thought to himself, smiling down at her before walking around the car to climb behind the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter! Just a warning...nothing but extremely cheesy fluff ahead! If you want angst, you've got the wrong girl! LoL! There's only one more chapter after this so you guys have to really work hard for it. Read, review and enjoy!

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Pam asked after she realized they had passed the Scranton city limits.

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that?" Jim teased her, resulting in a playful slap on his arm. "All you need to know is that I have everything taken care of. You just need to sit back and enjoy."

"Well, can you at least tell me why you had to pick me up so early? I mean, 4:30 is a little early for a dinner date."

"Let's just say, we have a long drive ahead of us." Jim gave her one of his famous smirks along with a slow wink.

"And you couldn't have told me this beforehand? I would have worn more comfortable shoes!" Pam teased back at him.

The two of them spent most of the drive just talking and laughing. Jim couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. They were finally back. They were "Jim and Pam: Partners in Crime" again. Even after returning from Stamford, their relationship had been strained. Jim had tried to move on and Pam now knew how it felt to not have the person you wanted more than anything. They had unintentionally hurt each other so many times that they had forgotten how to laugh together. Eventually, love found its way back into their relationship and now here they were. Dating a little over a year and more in love than either of them ever imagined.

About two hours into the drive, Pam suddenly stopped mid-sentence and gasped. "Jim! We're in New York!"

"Really? Is that what those tall buildings are? Hmmm…who'd have thought?" Jim's voice dripped sarcasm but his sweet smile just made Pam love him all the more.

"Seriously! Why are we in New York? I mean, not that I'm complaining but…wow!" Pam stared with amazement at all the bright lights and giant skyscrapers of the big city.

"Well, I thought I'd do something special for you tonight so here we are," Jim gestured with one hand toward the city skyline.

Pam had the look of a small child at the circus for the first time plastered across her face. "I've never been here before. It's amazing!"

After a few more minutes of driving, Jim parked the car and wandered over to Pam's side to open the door. "Well, I figured you wouldn't want to do a lot of walking in those shoes so I've made some arrangements," Jim winked at her. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed the correct number. "Hey man! We're ready!" he said before clapping the phone shut.

"Jim, what is going on?" Pam asked, a hint of glee evident in her voice.

"You're about to find out."

Just then, a horse-drawn carriage emerged around the corner of the nearest building. Jim waved to flag down the driver and led an astonished Pam over to an open area of the sidewalk. As the carriage pulled up, they could see a man, about Jim's age, sitting in the carriage, holding a large bag in his lap.

"Hey Dave!" Jim waved at the man as he climbed down out of the carriage.

"How's it going man?" Dave asked, clapping Jim on the back. He held his hand out toward Pam. "And you must be the infamous Pam! I'm Dave, Jim's friend."

"Nice to meet you Dave." Pam shook Dave's extended hand before turning to Jim. "Infamous huh?"

"What can I say? I just can't help myself!" Jim slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, which was interrupted only by a quick flash of light.

"What was that?" Pam asked, jumping away from Jim.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you! Dave here is going to be our own personal photographer for the evening. He's going to be basically following us around taking random, candid shots. Then we'll get all the pictures developed and you can put your artistic abilities to work by making some sort of collage or scrapbook or something. That way we can remember this night forever."

Pam smiled up at the man she loved more than anything. Sometimes she wondered how on earth she could deserve such a wonderful person that loved her unconditionally. She tried, without much luck, to fight back the tears of joy that sprung to her eyes. "You're amazing. You know that?" she asked.

Jim's smile matched the one on Pam's face as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes. Another quick flash of the camera snapped them back to reality. "Ok, that's going to take some getting used to!" Jim exclaimed, gesturing toward the camera.

The three of them laughed as Jim turned to help Pam into the carriage. He and Dave climbed up behind her before he leaned over to give the driver his instructions. Once he finished his conversation with the driver, Jim settled in next to Pam in the carriage, draping his arm over her shoulders and taking one of her hands into his own. They began to fall back into their earlier conversation in the car as they tried their best to ignore the occasional camera flashes. By the time they reached their destination, Pam was barely noticing the camera anymore. After all, the two of them were used to having cameras in their faces all the time, even if those were video cameras and not flash cameras. As the carriage came to a halt, Jim climbed down, extending his hand up to Pam to help her down.

"Where are we going?" Pam asked, looking up and down the street at all the various restaurants and shops.

"Come on and I'll show you!" Jim held his hand out and Pam slid hers easily into it. He held tightly as they walked down the crowded city streets, drawing Pam closer as the groups of people began to thicken around them. Finally, they reached the door of a place called The Palm Tree. Jim opened the door and escorted Pam inside the most gorgeous restaurant she'd ever seen. "Reservation for Halpert," he told the maitre d'.

Pam grabbed his arm tightly. "Jim! This place is really nice! Are you sure…"

"Pam," he said simply, stopping her mid-sentence. "I love you. And trust me. You're worth all of this and more."

"You're all about trying to make me cry tonight aren't you?" she teased, taking a deep breath to control her emotions.

Jim laughed and held his arm out to her. They were escorted to their table where Jim already had a bottle of champagne chilling.

"Hey, what happened to Dave?" Pam asked.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. I told him to try and stay inconspicuous during dinner. I didn't want people thinking we were some celebrities here with our own paparazzi or something."

"But you mean the stars of "The Faces Of Scranton" don't have paparazzi following them all the time? What is this world coming to?"

They spent most of dinner making small talk between bites of each others food. It was an unspoken rule that eating off of each other's plates was tradition anytime they went to dinner. Even in a five star restaurant. While they waited for their dessert, Pam began to grill Jim about the rest of their evening. "So where else are we going?"

"What makes you think we're going anywhere else? I'm actually feeling kind of tired. Do you think you can drive back?"

Pam rolled her eyes at his teasing. "I swear, what was I thinking when I agreed to be your girlfriend?" she teased back.

"You were thinking that I was irresistibly charming and there was no way you couldn't love me."

"Someone's full of themselves!"

They laughed at the familiarity of their teasing ways. "Well," Pam began, "if you're not going to tell me, then I am going to go to the ladies room before our dessert gets here. Excuse me." She grinned at him before rising from her chair and walking in the direction of the restrooms.

Once she was out of sight, Jim pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hey man! Are we ready for Act Two?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here's the final chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this little journey! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

After dinner, Jim led Pam back in the direction of the carriage where Dave was already waiting. He helped Pam up into the seat and they headed toward their next stop. The dinner crowd was starting to congest the city so the ride took much longer this time. They finally stopped at a little park that ran along the length of the harbor. Once they were out of the carriage, Jim took Pam's hand and led her down the path that ran alongside the water.

"This is amazing," Pam sighed, snuggling closer to Jim as they walked.

"Just wait," he answered. "It gets better!"

They continued along the path until they reached an area with a long stone staircase, leading up to the bridge that extended out over the water. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they set off across the bridge. The first half of the bridge arched up slightly, making the walk a little more difficult. However, the gasp of amazement from Pam once they reached the highest point of the bridge made it all worthwhile. The view of the city skyline was absolutely breathtaking from this spot. Jim had discovered it on accident while taking a walk one night after a visit to corporate. He knew Pam would love it. As they stood there admiring the view, Pam leaned back against Jim's chest and he slipped his hands around her waist, gently kissing the top of her head before setting his chin on top of it.

"I wish I had my sketchbook!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "This is beautiful."

"Very beautiful," Jim whispered, looking directly at her as he said it. Gently, Jim grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from the skyline so she was facing him completely. As he gazed into her beautiful face, he knew that this was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Pam," he began as he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket.

Pam's eyes began to widen and he could see the tears springing to her eyes. Slowly, he sank down to one knee. "Pam Beesly," he repeated, "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this. I love you so …so much! When nothing was going my way, you were the one person that never let me down. Even when we had our rough patches, just seeing you smile could get me through the worst pains of my life. And I promise that if you say yes to what I'm about to ask you, I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you. Pam, will you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" Jim eased open the box that he held in his hands, searching her face for the answer to his question, all the while trying to keep a rein on his emotions.

"Oh Jim!" Pam squeaked out while trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Jim watched as she took a couple of deep breaths, waiting desperately for her answer.

Finally a beaming smile crossed her face as she gave him the response he was waiting for "Absolutely I will!"

Jim's face instantly broke into an incredibly cheesy grin as he jumped back to his feet and swept her up into a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, Jim pressed his forehead against Pam's as he slipped the diamond ring onto her left hand. "I love you Beesly," he said, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

Pam snaked her arms around his neck. "That's Halpert to you, buddy!" she whispered before drawing him into another kiss.

_Eight months later_

"Honey! We're home!" Jim exclaimed as he carried Pam over the threshold of their new home and removed the blindfold he had tied around her head. He had spent the past couple of months making sure this house was perfect and would be ready by their wedding day. Now, seeing Pam standing in the middle of their living room, still in her beautiful white gown, Jim knew that he had succeeded in surprising her.

"Jim! This is amazing! How did you do all of this without me finding out?" Pam exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well, you had a lot going on with the wedding so while you were getting dress fittings and picking out shoes, I was working on getting the house ready. Come here! I have to show you something!" Jim grabbed Pam's hand and led her up to the second floor of the house, stopping just outside of one of the hallway doors. "Close your eyes."

"Again Jim? Seriously what else could there be?" Pam asked with amazement.

"Just trust me. Now close 'em!"

Pam obediently closed her eyes and allowed Jim to lead her through the door of the room. She felt him let go of her hands and heard what sounded like curtains being drawn.

"Ok, open your eyes," he said.

Pam popped her eyes open and they immediately widened in amazement. In front of her was a sliding glass door that led out to a terrace that was full of every kind of flower imaginable. "Jim! I've always wanted a house with a terrace! How did you know?!?" she exclaimed through tears of joy.

"Well, I was talking to Phyllis one day about how I was going to buy this house and I asked her if she knew of anything I could do to make it more special for you. She said you had mentioned something about a house with a terrace garden once. I figured it was something special to you so I had some friends of mine build this terrace and I got our moms and your sister to help with the garden." Jim nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets as Pam surveyed the area with eager eyes. "So, is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"It's perfect!" Pam whispered through her tears. "You're perfect!_We're_ perfect!"

Jim leaned down and caught her lips with a passionate kiss. "Well, that's not all of the surprises," Jim said with a wink once they broke apart. "I have one more thing to show you. It's in the living room but I don't think you noticed it when we came in."

Jim and Pam walked back down the stairs and made their way back into the living room. "Look over the fireplace," Jim whispered in her ear as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jim watched as her gaze caught the framed artwork that hung over the fireplace and could feel her gasp slightly when she recognized it. It was a photo collage from the night he had proposed. With all of the wedding preparations, Pam had never had time to do anything with the photos. In the very middle of the frame was a picture of Jim, down on one knee, holding the ring up to Pam with the New York City skyline behind them. It was truly a beautiful shot and was Pam's favorite. Framing the middle picture were random shots from them at dinner, in the carriage, walking through the city, and more that Pam barely even remembered. As her eyes drifted over the pictures, something on the bottom of the frame caught her eye. She took a couple of steps forward to examine it more closely. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she read the engraving on the bottom of the frame. _"My heart, my soul, my mind…My love, my life, my best friend."_

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Pam smiled up at her new husband, in their new house, starting their new life. "Now, what do you say we get this honeymoon started, Mr. Halpert?" she winked at Jim, running in the direction of their bedroom.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Halpert!" Jim yelled as he took off up the stairs after his new bride.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
